Baby Cakes Sitting (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Baby Cakes Sitting. One day at Sugarcube Corner, It was a slow day. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, Squidward, Check this out. (holds up a patty in each hand) Two ordinary Krabby Patties, But when expertly tossed with the skill of a champ, They become... (throws them on the floor and Patrick slides the patties across the room) Patrick Star: A one-way ticket to pain!! (slams into the wall and knocked down the blocks Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were building with) Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: (crying) Patrick Star: Oops... Mr. Carrot Cake: SpongeBob! Patrick! What're you two doing?! SpongeBob SquarePants: Sorry, Mr. Cake, We were performing a ritual to attract customers. And the only way the ritual can work is for us to get hurt. Real bad. Mrs. Cup Cake: That's ridiculous, Who told you to do something like that? Squidward Tentacles: Uhh… (holds up his magazine over his face) Marble Cake: Squidward, I should have known, (to SpongeBob and Patrick) Look, Guys, There's only one way we can settle this, Why don't you two help Pinkie Pie Babysit Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake while my Aunt and Uncle go make some delivery and I go out on a date with Orange Cream? SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay! Patrick Star: That'll be great! Squidward Tentacles: I'm not getting involved in this! Mr. Krabs: (appears out of nowhere) Oh Yes you are, Mister Squidward! No Babysitting means no Money! Now either you do it or you're fired! Squidward Tentacles: Oh, My Aching Tentacles! Fine! I'll do it! Marble Cake: Thanks, Guys, I knew I can rely on you. Just then, Ornge Cream arrived from Manehattan. Orange Cream: Ready to go, Marble Cake? Marble Cake: Yeah, I'm ready. Mrs. Cup Cake: Have a great time, Marble Cake. Marble Cake: I will, Aunt Cup Cake. Pinkie Pie: Don't worry about a thing, Mr. and Mrs. C. We'll have a great time taking care of Pound and Pumpkin Cake! Mr. Carrot Cake: Okay, Pinkie, You four take care of them while we're gone. SpongeBob and Patrick: We will! (waving) Squidward Tentacles: How did I get surrounded by such losers!? As Babysitting begins, SpongeBob, Patrick and Pinkie Pie started playing with the twins. Patrick Star: (picks up Pound Cake) Hey, Pound Cake. Ready to have some fun. Oo-be-doo! (throws him up) Huh, Where'd he go? SpongeBob SquarePants: Uh, Patrick. (points to Pound Cake flying) Pound Cake: (giggled) Patrick Star: Oh yeah. (chuckles) I forgot, He's a Pegasus. SpongeBob SquarePants: (brings Pound Cake down) Okay, Pound Cake. Down you go. Then, Pumpkin Cake started nudging SpongeBob wanting him to pick her up. SpongeBob SquarePants: Aww, Okay, Pumpkin Cake. (picks her up as she smiles at him) Oh, You're just too cute. Coochie Coochie Coo! (tickles and giggles with her) Pinkie Pie: My turn! (sat the twins down) Are you ready for your favoritest game in the whole wide world? Where's Pinkie Pie...? Here I am! Where's Pinkie Pie...? Here I am! Where's Pinkie Pie...? Here I am! Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: (laughing) SpongeBob SquarePants: We got one! Ready, Patrick? Patrick Star: Ready, SpongeBob! SpongeBob and Patrick: Kelpy Cake, Kelpy Cake, Kelpy Man! Kelp me a Cake as fast as you can! Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: (laughing) SpongeBob SquarePants: You two like that? Pinkie Pie: Eww, That's Awesome! SpongeBob SquarePants: Now for our next trick! Squidward Tentacles: Oh boy, Here it comes. SpongeBob and Patrick: (singing The Goofy Goober Theme Song) Suddenly, Patrick Stubbed his foot. Patrick Star: OWWWWWWW!!! Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: (crying) Patrick Star: Oops, I must have scared them a bit. Squidward Tentacles: What a crying shame, (chuckles) Crying shame. Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: (crying) SpongeBob SquarePants: Aww, Don't cry. Pinkie Pie: Do something, SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: Uhh...uhh...uhh... Blah-blah-blah, look at the funny face! Doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, look at the funny face! (SpongeBob has a puppet that looks like him on his hand) Look at the funny face! Patrick Star: Wait! I think I might know how to make them happy! (Patrick struggles to create a talking face that protrudes from his back) Hi there, Pound and Pumpkin Cake. My name is Patback. Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: (laughing) SpongeBob SquarePants: You two think that's funny? Then watch me do the "Grouchy Squidward"! Squidward Tentacles: (sits reading the newspaper) Stop naming moves after me! SpongeBob SquarePants: (imitating Squidward) Everybody's an idiot except for me. Squidward Tentacles: Well, It's true. SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughs like Squidward) Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: (laughing) Pinkie Pie: (laughing) That makes me laugh too! Later, It was snack time for the twins. SpongeBob SquarePants: Alright. Ready for snack time? Pinkie Pie: Okie-dokie! Eat up! Like this! Num-num-num, num-num-num-num! Ahh! Patrick Star: Hey, Pound Cake, Here comes the rocket ship ready for landing! (making a rocket landing noise) Pound Cake: (opens up and eats) SpongeBob SquarePants: Open wide, Pumpkin Cake, Here comes the plane. (makes plane noises while attempting to put some food in Pumpkin Cake's mouth with a spoon) Pumpkin Cake: (opens up and eats) SpongeBob SquarePants: Aren't they cute, Squidward!? Squidward Tentacles: Whatever. Pinkie Pie: What's bugging him? Then, It was bath time for the twins. Patrick Star: Okay, Pinkie. I'm getting the water started. Pinkie Pie: Alrighty, It's bath time! Patrick Star: I got the water warmed up! SpongeBob SquarePants: (puts the twins in the tub) Okay, In ya go. Squidward Tentacles: Yawn! Pound Cake: (laughing an splashing) Pinkie Pie: Aren't they cute while playing in the tub, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: They sure are, Pinkie. Patrick Star: Babysitting Pound and Pumpkin Cake sure is fun. Pinkie Pie: You said it, Patrick. Later after the twins had their bath. Pinkie Pie: Well, At least we can relax and play with the babes again. SpongeBob SquarePants: Right you are, Pinkie Pie. (sniffs) Eh, What is that stench? Pinkie Pie: (hoof on nose) Smells like somepony needs us to changy-wangy their diaper-wiper right now-a-wow! Patrick Star: Guess it's up to us to get the little tykes changed. (puts Pound and Pumpkin Cake on the changing pads on the table) Squidward Tentacles: Good luck with that. SpongeBob SquarePants: (changing Pound Cake) Okay, Pound Cake! Hold still! And, Oh, boy! (finished and threw the old diaper away) Phew, Glad that's over with. Patrick Star: (finished changing Pumpkin Cake) There you go, Pumpkin Cake, All done! Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: (laughs) Pinkie Pie: Wow, How'd you do that, Patrick!? Patrick Star: How do you think? (drops his pants showing that he is wearing a diaper) And I've been doing it all by myself for almost a year. Pinkie Pie: (hears the timer) Oh, The Bottles are ready. Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: (sucking on bottles, sighs, then groans) Pinkie Pie: We better burp them. SpongeBob and Pinkie Pie: (burps the twins) Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: (belches) Pinkie Pie: There you go, All better. Squidward Tentacles: Oh joy! SpongeBob SquarePants: Boy, Squidward sure is being grouchy, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: No worries, I can fix this. Patrick Star: Go for it, Pinkie Pie. Squidward Tentacles: Uh, Pinkie Pie, What're you doing? Pinkie Pie: (one hoof behind her) Nothing! (tickles him with a feather) Squidward Tentacles: (laughs) Hey! Cut it out! Pinkie Pie: Come on, Babies, Join the tickle torture! Pound and Pumpkin Cake joined in. SpongeBob SquarePants: This should be good! Squidward Tentacles: (laughing as Pinkie and the Cake Twins kept tickling Squidward) Okay! Okay! Now I'm having fun! Then, Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cup Cake returns. Mr. Carrot Cake: Hello? SpongeBob? Pinkie Pie? Mrs. Cup Cake: Is everything alright? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes, Mrs. Cake. Everything's okay. Marble Cake: So, How'd it go? Patrick Star: It was fun, How's your date with Orange Cream. Marble Cake: It was the best, I heard you guys did a great job. Squidward Tentacles: We sure did, Marble Cake! Can SpongeBob, Patrick and I help Pinkie Pie babysit again anytime? Mrs. Cup Cake: Sure, Squidward. Mr. Carrot Cake: Why not? Marble Cake: If it's okay with Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: You bet! Squidward Tentacles: Oh, Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! SpongeBob SquarePants: (thumbs up and winked) The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225